Amor, Gusto o Amistad
by Luz sword hyrule
Summary: Amor, gusto o amistad... o perversión, mentiras y chantaje es lo que Zelda una joven adolescente sufre en el campamento de verano en el que que injustamente su hermano mayor la inmiscuyo. Después de conocer a su peor pesadilla Link, un joven con un tornillo flojo según Zelda la hará pasar toda clase de tragedias. Su vida tranquila termino. (A.U)


**No sé porque se me vienen ideas así, y no para continuar otros fic T-T (UA).**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa compañía nintendo, bueno aclaraciones:  
Las negritas son cosas importantes  
la **_**cursiva en negrita**_** es para un pensamiento en flash back  
la separación de TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT significa flas back  
la **_cursiva sin negrita_** es pensamiento fuera de flash, cuando las cursivas y subrayado estén dentro de un Flash B será la narración de quien lo cuente a los demás fuera de este, ósea la narración de alguien pero fuera y a la vez en el recuerdo platicando los hechos.  
Todos los Flash back estarán en primera persona, así que notaran la forma en la que narra cada uno, cada narración aunque sea el mismo recuerdo será contado de diferente manera.  
Los (*) son para el final, alguna cosa que este realmente confusa o extrañas.**

* * *

Amor, Gusto o Amistad.

Prologo: La primera mirada.

-¡ah!, no puede ser voy a llegar tarde, en verdad que soy una floja de primera – una joven de 16 años decía mientras se vestías con ropa normal. Unos jeans, tenis, blusa blanca, blusón largo negro y sudadera lila. Tenía cabello rubio con flequillo para atrás recogido por un pasador lila, de orejas puntiagudas de hylian, ojos color azul zafiro, figura en formación, labios rosados y de estatura media.

-eres un desastre hermana – la regaño un chico de 18 años vestido formal con traje, cabello color rubio echado para atrás, ojos azules un poco más fuerte que los de ella, igual de orejas hylians, alto y de musculatura medio formada.

-cállate Hitsu – la chica salía disparada de un lado al otro.

-de nuevo estas haciéndolo, si sigues de esa manera ese chico te botara, mírate, vistes tan informal… deberías aprender de mi. – el joven poso una de sus manos en su pecho.

-Shad, NO ES MI NOVIO – grito enfadad

- ¿a no?- sorbió un poco de té.

-además voy a un **campamento**, tonto, ¿ir de manera formal para escalar? De verdad que eres el mejor apoyo que alguien puede tener como hermano. – dijo sarcástica la chica.

-gracias llorona – dijo el joven al ver la expresión abatida de su hermana por su estrés.

-¡oh! Rayos – dijo la chica tomando algunas cosas y llevándoselas en una cómoda mochila pequeña, un almuerzo, otra mochila cargada de otras cosas antes preparada por ella, unas rupias, un celular, llaves y una cámara. –Listo –sonrió – ¡me voy!

-¡que te vaya bien, y no hagas tonterías **Zelda**! – Grito su hermano desde afuera – a si… ¡deja de ser tan torpe y floja!- todos sus compañeros de clase que ahora se encontraban afuera en un transporte esperando a la chica rieron fuertemente, ella solo se sonrojo y maldijo por lo bajo a su hermano Lit.

-¡señorita Zelda **Nohansen Hyrule**!– grito fuerte la que parecía maestra, cabello blanco ojos carmesí, de fuerte porte. Vestida con ropa deportiva color azul.

-¿s-sí? – cerro un ojo la rubia

-nos ha retrasado el campamento, ¡usted ya no es una niña! – la señorita parecía molesta.

-L-Lo sé… me disculpo señorita **Impa** – miro abajo ante las risas de sus compañeros, había quedado completamente avergonzada.

-que no se repita ¿escucho? – dijo acercando su cara a la de ella.

-sí – miro abajo nuevamente.

-a su asiento – la chica camino a donde se suponía se sentaba.

-hola Shad – Zelda miro a su amigo, un joven de lentes, cabello un poco pelirrojo, vestido un tanto formal, y con un libro en las manos.

-¡ah! Hola Zelda… de nuevo tarde ¿eh? – el joven sonrió con malas intenciones.

-¿ah? Tu también – ella le dedico una mirada que mataba.

-vamos solo fue una broma – sonrió.

-tienes razón- ella solo dejo a un lado todo lo malo y empezó a platicar con su amigo.

-Muy bien la última parada niñitos – dijo la señorita de cabellos blancos.

Las puerta se abrieron y dejaron ver a un chico de cabello rubio algo rebelde, ojos azules de un tono fuerte, una playera color hueso, sudadera verde, jeans azules, tenis blancos con negro, guantes café, una patineta en su espalda, una mochila cruzada color azul, unos audífonos blancos, al parecer escuchaba música, un par de pendientes color azul en sus orejas hylians y una mochila mas grande, alto y muy serio.

-préstenme atención, el es **Eldrum Jorney (*)** **Link** – Impa lo miro y luego indico que se sentara tras Zelda y Shad. -por ahí –señalo.

El muchacho caminaba por aquel angosto camino hasta su asiento, pero algo lo distrajo, un par de ojos zafiro frenaron su camino, ambos cruzaron miradas, ella sintió como si un flechazo le hubiera dado justo en el corazón.

-yo… ¿te conozco? – él pregunto sin pena, mirándola seriamente pero algo interesado en sus ojos.

-n-no creo – dijo nerviosa.

-oh… quizá me equivoque de chica, lo siento. – se dirigió a su asiento y en cuanto se sentó cómodamente durmió.

-Zelda… - Shad miro a Zelda, parecía muy distraída, más que de costumbre, ella estaba perdida en pensamientos.

-Shad… - la chica estaba de espaldas luego volteo – ¿M-mi cara esta roja? – al voltearse se podía notar una línea colorada arriba de su nariz, mejillas rosadas más de lo normal y una mirada tierna.

-¡por Din, que te ha pasado! – Shad volteo haciendo que todos le prestaran atención. – eh… etto… dijo el brujo que – después de que escucharon eso dejaron a un lado las tonterías de él, solía muchas veces representar lo que leía para Zelda.

-¿Uh?, podrías bajar el tono de tu voz, no puedo dormir, además ¿enserio te sonrojaste así de fácil con una mirada que te preste? – la conversación solo la escuchaban ellos tres, Shad solo empezó a reírse por lo bajo, mientras que Zelda se ponía aun mas roja.

-¿Q-Qué? – Zelda no lo creía – n-no se dé que me estas…

Él se paro y antes de que pudiera hablar o algo le había robado su primer beso así como si nada.

Ella jaloneo y luego se empujo sin más, ahora su cara no tenia arreglo, estaría así hasta dejar de pensar en ello.

-qué extraño… no sentí nada – él seguía serio – pensé… que me gustaría mucho dar mi primer beso, pero yo… no pude sentir nada.

Ahora todos habían visto la escena, menos Impa, ella estaba muy relajada en otras cosas, además de distraída.

-jajaja – se escuchaban murmuros y risas por lo que había hecho que pasara Zelda.

-n-no… - se escondió entre los brazos de Shad.

-¿que estas…? – El chico nuevo reacciono inconsciente ante la acción de Zelda y trato de apartarla del regazo de su amigo –… yo… - al ver su propio atrevimiento miro confundido su acción y después – ¡Cállense!

-vamos, no puedes tener ese tipo de acciones primor – dijo una jovencita de cabello rojo amarrado en una coleta y flequillo a los lados, ojos coquetos color amarillo y morena. Vestía con unas mayas blancas, minifalda roja, al parecer una blusa térmica de manga larga color blanco y arrida de esta una blusa color amarilla y una sudadera rosa. Un par de botines café sin plataforma pero de una suela gruesa.

-basta Din… no vayas a – una joven, de lentes y cabello azul suelto largo hasta la espalda, con flequillo de lado, la trataba de detener pero esta no le hizo caso. Esta vestía con unos jeans azul claro, un par de tenis color blanco, un blusón igual azul pero un azul más fuerte, un suéter blanco, largo y una bufanda blanca.

-y ahí vamos de nuevo ¿cierto? – dijo otra de forma burlona ante las acciones de las otras dos.

-oye, chico nuevo… ¿por qué no te sientas a mi lado?

-porque usted ya tiene su compañera. – dijo señalando a la de cabello azul.

-¿quién? ¿Nayru? – dijo señalando a la misma.

-sí, la de ahí – señalo a la chica llamada nayru.

-oh… pero ella puede irse con Farore – señalo a la de cabello verde.

-¡Hola! ¿De dónde eres tipejo? – sonrió, ella no era muy educada que digamos, le gustaban las emociones fuertes y las cosas extremas.

-eh… - Link la miro serio nuevamente, su expresión no cambiaba tanto.

-jeje, mi nombre es Farore, me pareces interesante y divertido, eres muy serio, eso cualquiera lo nota – ella tampoco quería una relación u otra cosa por el estilo. Solo era muy social con cualquier tipo de chico, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba con hombres y para su desgracia con su muy femenina hermana Din. Ella vestía con una playera negra, sudadera azul y verde, jeans de mezclilla y botas café.

-yo me llamo Link – él la miro interesante.

-¿p-podrías soltarme? – dijo Zelda sacando al muchacho de su conversación con las otras dos.

-ah… si… perdona – dijo y miro a Zelda luego la soltó.

-¿por qué rayos hiciste eso? – dijo Zelda enojada.

-porque tenía ganas, además como ya lo dije fue mi primer beso y además de eso tus ojos son muy bonitos, y sentí necesidad. – lo dijo sin mentir, enserio era demasiado honesto.

-¿Qué? – ella lo miro muy roja – no, yo… yo hablaba de agarrarme – ella dejo de mirarlo para hacerlo a otro lado.

-no sé – puso cara neutral.

-¿Cómo no saber algo que… que hiciste? Es ilógico. – dijo ella sin entender por qué era así.

-pues… - el chico miro apenado a otro lado.

-¿ahora avergonzado? – la joven no podía creer que alguien cambiara de actitud de un momento a otro.

Ahora todos estaban sentados, Din y Link tras Zelda y Shad y Farore con Nayru a un lado de los mismos.

-enserio… compañero Eldrum eres muy extraño – dijo Shad volteando hacia atrás. Acomodándose sus anteojos empezó a buscar algo en una laptop que traía.

-¿eh Shad, que rayos haces? – dijo Din poniéndose de rodillas en el asiento y apoyándose en el de Shad para observarlo. Link hizo lo mismo que Din a excepción de que él se apoyo en el de Zelda.

-pues, buscando algo, no es posible que este joven sea así, además seguro que tiene nuestra edad míralo, sigue comportándose como un niño – dijo haciendo clic en su laptop.

-… jaja deberías buscar algo también, además del comportamiento de Link, el de Zelda, con lo irresponsable que puede llegar a ser, llorona y floja, serviría de algo encontrar una cura.

-¡Din! Déjame en paz ¿quieres?… - se cruzo de brazos

-Zelda… no te pongas molesta – dijo Link abrazándola desde su asiento.

-¿p-pero que rayos te pasa? – Zelda sintió los brazos de Link alrededor de su cuello, que tomaba con delicadeza.

-no lo hago muy fuerte porque parece que te romperás como una muñeca de porcelana.

-Shad, es mejor que te des prisa con eso, mira Link esta raro otra vez – Dijo Din mirando con algo de fastidio la escena.

-diosas ¿cómo me pasa esto a mi? – A Zelda le salían lágrimas de forma cómica. **(*)**

-No te preocupes Zel. Encontrare la forma de hacer que esto acabe – dijo Shad, tecleando y tecleando.

-burr burr – se escuchaba el ronroneo de Link restregando su cara con el cabello de Zelda.

-esto sí es extraño – Zelda se sentía incomoda pero cálida a la vez.

-bueno, ya hemos llegado. – dijo la responsable Impa.

* * *

Amor, Gusto o Amistad

**Capitulo I: **El campamento de verano "este va a ser un largo mes"

Zelda's pov

-Sí que es bonito este lugar – Dije a todos, bueno a las tres hermanas, Shad y Link.

-lo es – dijo Link demostrando una sonrisa al salir, me miro un rato, solo que yo estaba maravillada con la naturaleza. - _su cara cubierta por el brillo del sol que da una cálida luz que no quema, sus ojos cristalinos a la luz, su dulce expresión, su tez blanca, su sonrisa…es tan linda - _de un momento a otro dejo de mirarla para tomar su mano.

-¿ah?... – lo mire desconcertada con cara que demostraba un poco de fastidio – suéltame – le arrebate mi mano de la de él.

-lo siento – su cara estaba por lo bajo.

-n-no quería… es solo que es extraño que un muchacho como tú me tome de la mano.

-¿cómo que un muchacho como yo? – me miro con ojos serios.

-pues… -ahora yo lo veía a la luz del sol mañanero, su tez, su cabello rubio, sus ojos zarco… su expresión, era tan genial como la de aquel chico que vi en una caricatura japonés… ¿cómo era que se llamaba? A si… anime. No podía decir que era feo, y que no me había llamado la atención, pero era demasiado temprano para iniciar una relación con alguien que había conocido hace aproximadamente una hora.

-Zelda – me llamo – ¿crees en el amor a primera vista? – me sonrió.

-por supuesto que… - casi la regaba y decía que si – No – dije mirando a otro lado.

-Zelda… - me volvió a llamar – ¿por qué mientes? – sonrió maloso.

-¿yo? – dije sin mirarlo hasta que me tomo de un brazo y me jalo hacia él.

-no le digas a nadie que soy normal. – me guiño un ojo.

-¿Cómo? – Le dije mirándolo – entonces lo que hiciste tu…

-solo estaba fingiendo ser así… la verdad es que las chicas como Din no me gustan, pero tampoco me disgustan, ella es divertida pero no es mi tipo – dijo aun con sus manos entre mi cintura.

-¿quieres decir que la pasas fingiendo ser un inocente, irresponsable, serio y honesto, que en realidad no es nada de eso? – me aleje de él.

-pues algo así… pero si soy honesto y serio… pero no con toda la gente… aunque no veo que sean hipócritas, tu forma de ser con Din es algo llevada, Nayru es muy tranquila y Farore no muy femenina pero me agradan. Shad parece enamorado de ti, eso me molesta.- se cruzo de brazos.

-jaja muy, muy buena broma Link. – dijo Shad quien se encontraba detrás de unos arbustos espiando mi conversación con Link.

-joder… no han visto nada – movió sus manos de un lado a otro y luego trato de escapar, pero no contaba con que Shad estuviera tomándolo de la sudadera como a los gatos se les toma por el cuero. **(*)**

-por el nombre de la diosa que llevo, no sabía que fueras así de tonto Link – sonrió Din saliendo de los mismo arbustos por los que salió Shad acompañada de sus dos hermanas.

-crees que soy tranquila… - lo miro sin decir nada – bueno eso es cierto – dijo la chica llamada Nayru.

-como que poco femenina – Farore lo tomo de la camisa – ahora sí, seré poco femenina y te pateare las pequeñas deku… - le tape la boca a farore mientras Shad la separaba de Link.

-farore, cálmate – le dijo su hermana Nayru.

-mmm. Mummmmu . -Trataba de hablar pero con la boca tapada no decía nada.

-¡basta! ¡Déjame en paz idiota! – se escucho un grito de una chica.

Todos callamos y pudimos escuchar que alguien parecía en peligro, corrimos hacia donde la voz y luego pudimos observar a una joven de tez pálida algo azulada, al parecer de la raza twili, hermosa figura, al verla me dio un poco de envidia que tuviera más desarrollado aquello que yo. Vestía de negro, tenía cabello pelirrojo muy largo, casi a la altura del mío, pero unos centímetros más cortó. De ojos apacibles pero de un tono rojizo obscuro que la hacían ver hermosa.

-así que solo vete y déjame en paz, eres un estorbo de chico, eres además de todo algo… feo si me entiendes y no me hables de nuevo. – la chica dejo desamparado al joven que vestía manera extraña, también era un twili. **(*)**

-wow ese rechazo fue impresionante – dijo Din mirándola.

-ese rechazo me precio arrogante – dijo farore aun molesta.

-eso fue muy grosero – dijeron a la par nayru y Shad.

-ella fue… algo dura ¿no creen?- dije mirando la expresión de tristeza en la cara del otro.

-¿Midna…? – Link tenia bien abiertos los ojos, no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí, bueno así parecía su rostro

-Link estas… - lo tome de una mano y luego el tenia una gota de sudor en su frente y aura negra.

-Ella fue la razón por la cual me cambie de colegio… ella era tan acosadora, molesta y burlona que siempre se la pasaba mirándome, abrazándome, inclusive me dio un beso en la mejilla- al oír eso mis sentidos se pusieron alerta, no era conveniente enamorarse de él, una loca lo perseguía.

-Link… - lo mire, pero el parecía en blanco.

-por eso fue que di mi primer beso con cualquier chica que no fuese ella, a demás me pareces muy linda – me miro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-_Realmente me asustas con esa cara –_ pensé – pero porque simplemente no le dices que no te gusta y ya – le dije cruzada de brazos.

-decirle eso implicaría ciertas cosas horribles. – Mire sus ojos y pareciere como si tuviera espantosas memorias – la última vez que dije eso casi termino muerto.

_- _Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer. En realidad fue hace una semana….

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Iba caminando muy tranquilo, yendo hacia la biblioteca, para sacar información de una investigación que el maestro había encargado, pero me distraje por que había visto algo genial._

-Oh, Diosas 20 rupias – me agache para recogerla – genial… espera un segundo… 20 rubias en un lugar como el pasillo al lado de la pequeña bodega del conserje… rupia roja de un valor total de 20… - sude un poco mi frente. – Esto no… joder… - sentí unas manos alrededor de mi cuello y luego estaba obscuro.

-mi querido Link… te ha gustado mi regalo – empezó a reír como loca.

-ah… etto jeje – sonreí al sentir como me empezaba a bajar el cierre de mi sudadera y empezaba a desabrocharme los botones de mi camisa. – ¿¡qué estás haciendo!? – dije muy nervioso.

-pues… te voy a dar unas cosas que a muchos hombres no les disgusta jiji – dijo y sentí como el cierre de mi cremallera se bajaba lentamente, en ese momento la empuje contra el muro.

-kya… Link eres un hombre salvaje – dijo pervertida mente.

-basta… eres una loca pervertida, no puedo creer que te guste hacerlo en este tipo de lugares… no soy tu juguete y déjame en paz, ¿tienes que hacer esto cada semana? – me disguste con ella.

-no… solo hasta que pruebe cada parte de ti mi querido – ve volvió a abrazar.

-tu querido mis orejas… déjame en paz… estoy harto de tus actos acosadores sexuales contra mi – mi ojo dio tres saltitos… un tic nervioso que me genero desde que la conocí.

-pero amor mío – me agarro por lo bajo, casi tocándome en los lugares menos adecuados.

-¡sah hyaa! Suéltame loca – rápidamente trate de abrir la puerta pero estaba asegurada…

-buscabas la llave – me la enseño, trate de tomarla pero la puso entre sus muy grandes pechos.

-esto… esto no está bien... ahora como… - mire a todas partes desesperado para ver si había algo que me pudiese ayudar a salir.

-si quieres salir tienes que sacar la llave… así de sencillo – sonrió.

-crees que por tus enormes melones voy a hacerlo, yo solo quiero salir de aquí… soy... soy ¡claustrofóbico! **(*)**

-¿¡QUE!? –dijo preocupada mientras me retorcía en el suelo y empecé a rodar agarrado de mis piernas.

-voy a morir…

-n-no Link… -empezó a tocarse sus pechos para sacar la llave y luego la saco. Abrió la puerta y me llevo a la enfermería.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-Y eso fue lo que paso… - estaba recargado en un árbol con un aura deprimida.

-wow esa chica es muy activa – dijo farore tapándose la boca para no reír.

-es una pervertida… me agrada – dijo Din sonriendo.

-no creí que una chica tan hermosa fuese a hacer eso… - dije yo mirado al pobre de Link sentado deprimido. Me acerque y luego me volteo a ver con ojos llorando.

-Z-Zel… Zelda – me abrazo restregándose en mi pecho. – eres tan suavecita aunque plana pero suave jeje – lo hizo pervertida mente.

-L-LINK – mis ojos soltaban fuego a ta atrevida acción.

-jeje… tu pecho suavecito… - se atrevió a poner su cara de frente entre mis… mis pequeños pechos haciéndome sonrojar. El empezó a sangrar de la nariz desagradablemente.

-¡LINK ELDRUM JORNEY! SUELTAME – le di una patada en la cara haciendo que sangrara, más de la cuenta.

-p-perdóneme h-hime-sama hyrule.- dijo con sus ojos dando vueltas y tirado con sangre en el suelo.

-¿acaso alguien dijo… Link Eldrum Jorney? – la mencionada salió de la nada incorporándose al grupo que nosotros habíamos formado.

-M-M-M-Midna…. – al ver a la chica se escondió a mis espaldas.

-querido Link… ven con tu melón-chan – dijo queriendo atrapar a Link, aunque este dirá vueltas alrededor de mi -oye… deja de interponerte entre mi querido y yo.

-ella… ella no se interpone ante ninguna relación… - afirmo Link – ella… ella es mi…

-_diosas… ni se te ocurra decir que estas saliendo conmigo… no quiero problemas –_pensé cerrado mis ojos.

-ella es mi novia – sonrió.

-ella… esa desabrida chica con poco pecho… ¿la haz elegido como tu novia?... jaja que gracioso amorcito, ahora ven y dame un abrazo.

-¿de-desabrida de poco pecho?– me hizo tener ojos con lagrimas de poca esperanza- si, buena broma Link jeje -dije pero he no me soltaba, de pronto su expresión cambio, su semblante parecía serio.

-Midna – su voz se había hecho más gruesa – me gusta ella, es linda, amable, cariñosa, y tiene unos muy hermosos ojos que me encantan… además no es empalagosa ni nada por el estilo… solo quiero decirte que me cambie de preparatoria por tu desagradable cariño… que todavía por cierto odio.

-Eh…. – Midna miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa. – ¿me estás diciendo que esta chiquilla lemmon-chan me está… me está quitando a mi príncipe? **(*)**

-yo… yo no estoy… - mi cara estaba totalmente en blanco….

* * *

Ahora si estaba en serios problemas… Link la había metido en problemas, lo que ella menos quería este simple mes, si, un mes de vacacione y volverían al instituto de la ciudad de hyrule… y por que Zelda lleva el apellido hyrule, pues resulta que Zelda es ancestro de la princesa Zelda Nohansen hyrule, hace ya muchos años, también no era una chica totalmente normal, era de una familia rica, para hacer resumen prácticamente la princesa y además siempre lleva el mismo nombre. A Zelda no le gustaba presumir que era de alta clase así que le gustaba asistir a institutos normales. Una vez que su padre sale del país para tratar asuntos con otros reinos no regresa hasta dentro de un tiempo, por eso su hermano mayor Hitsuki, llamado simplemente Hitsu por su pequeña hermana menor Zelda, cuida de ella, aunque él tenga que ir a la universidad durante el periodo de vacaciones, totalmente injusto y ella se saldría con la suya de hacer tonterías en casa decidió mandarla a los bosques de Farone. Un campamento organizado por Impa su profesora, directora del instituto en el que él iba y Zelda asiste.

-tú no ¿qué? – dijo Midna cruzándose de brazos mirando a muerte a la pequeña princesa Zelda.

-yo, yo – de repente tomo valor – no soy nada de este vago, puedes quedártelo, lo conocí hace apenas una hora.

-entonces significa que… ¿es todo mío? – dijo Midna de forma en que su aura se volvía brillante, con florecillas a su alrededor y sus ojos se ponían con lagrimas de felicidad.

-Z-Zelda… ayúdame por favor, no quiero perder la poca inocencia que me queda – Link parecía perrito abandonado.

Zelda era una chica muy solidaria, no le gustaba ver a los demás sufrir de ninguna manera, además si Midna hacia ese tipo de cosas desagradables… que podría hacerle si lo dejaba solo, él parecía desamparado.

Mientras Midna seguía dando vueltitas con su aura y con sus manos juntas diciendo ¨Link es mío¨ Zelda se atrevió a ayudar a Link.

-de acuerdo, pero prométeme que me dejaras en paz una vez que ella pierda el interés por ti – le dijo cruzada de brazos alzando una ceja.

-te lo prometo por mis padres… que ya no están en este mundo – él se hinco en el suelo, beso su mano y le dedico una sonrisa. – pero…

-… - Zelda no dijo nada.

-si tu… princesa… llegas a enamorarte de este caballero no tendré la culpa de nada… - se paro y vio como hacia el ridículo la twili.

-mmm…. Acabo de recordar que si Impa nos ve aquí nos regañara… - dijo Shad haciendo entrada para que le pusieran atención.

-cierto… -dijo Nayru – vámonos de aquí – jalo a sus dos hermanas de los cuellos de su ropa y se fue como un rayo, mientras farore decía… - su-sueltan me asfixias…- y Din – vez, por eso es que siempre llevo algo cómodo para evitar estas situaciones.

-por… Hylia… bueno no hay tiempo hay que irnos de aquí… vámonos Link – Zelda inconsciente de sus acciones tomo la mano del rubio y lo jalo para correr. Link se sonrojo un poco.

-momento – jalo del brazo a Link provocando la caída de ambos rubios – si dijiste que este vago no es nada de ti ¿por qué te lo llevas? – Midna le dio una mirada furiosa a la hylian.

-¿yo dije eso?... ara… pues… porque si no Miss Impa nos va a regañar, deberías de venir tu también lady Midna…

-¿cómo supiste…? – Midna no termino.

-¿qué?... ¿Qué eras princesa?... supongo que la corona te delata aun cuando la de los twili sea diferente… yo también tengo una, pero es molesta y no quiero hacer inferior a nadie.

Ya los tres corriendo hacia el principio del campamento Midna empezó a hablar.

-entonces eres princesa ¿eh?... – Midna enseño su colmillo.

-pues… si, aunque me gusta estudiar y enriquecerme para no caer en la ignorancia, y para que cuando sea soberana de mi reino sea una buena reina y salga adelante haciendo la vida de mis súbditos, no… mi pueblo, más fácil y cómoda, aun cuando en la actualidad sea más tecnológica que basada en magia como antiguamente era.

-oh… eso es lo que mi madre siempre dice. – dijo Midna mirando de reojo a la rubia.

-por cierto… Link, si sabias que era la princesa ¿Por qué me trataste con tanta confianza al principio? – Zelda se sonrojo al recordar ese beso.

-no lo sé… en cuanto te mire, sentí como si ya nos hubiésemos visto. **(*)**

-claro… eso suena lógico – dijo con sarcasmo la princesa de hyrule.

-¿Cómo que con tanta confianza? – Midna estaba molesta.

-pues… si supieras te mueres y me matas – le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa Link a la twili.

-ah… - ¿ustedes, que hacían cerca de los bosque perdidos? – Impa se cruzo de brazos Luego miro a Zelda a muerte.

-no-nosotros no… - Zelda se espanto ante la acosadora mirada de ella.

-¿creen ustedes dos que por ser princesa les permitiré el paso a donde se les antoje? – las dos chicas se erizaron y después de escondieron tras Link.

-Y tú… ¿Crees que por ser el mejor arquero de tu escuela y ser el mejor espadachín te permitiré que entres en peligro?... ¿qué crees que dirían tus padres muchachito? – Impa lo jalo de su oreja y luego lo dejo libre.

-p-pues… - Link empezó a sobarse su oreja.

-si tus padres estuvieran aquí, estarían muy preocupados por ti. Ahora… las mujeres dormirán por haya- señalo donde había muchas cabañas – y los hombres por haya- señalo otra parte donde también había varias cabañas- es mejor que se integren rápido – Impa se retiro.

La mirada de Link se veía algo triste, su cabello cubría un poco su cara, su expresión también se veía algo sombría a la vez.

-se ve tan sexy – Midna saco su cámara y de inmediato le tomo una foto.

-oye… ¿acaso no piensas en cómo se siente en este momento?... ten un poco de sensibilidad.

-eso es a lo que me refiero Midna… no me comprendes en absoluto. Ella puede ver cuando estoy cambiando mi actitud. En cambio tu… solo ves mi apariencia…

-L-Link… - Midna trato de tomarlo por su sudadera.

-no me toques… - Link la miro mal – eres desagradable… y no vuelvas a decirle desabrida a Zelda.- luego de eso se echo a correr

-¡Link espera! – Zelda salió corriendo tras él.

-desagradable…. – Midna soltó lagrimas – yo cambie así por ti… Link… entiendo completamente como te sientes.

-demonios esa idiota… "Oh le voy a tomar fotos por que luce sexy" – Link se había acurrucado bajo un árbol, todavía era temprano…

-¡Liiiiink! – Zelda iba de aquí para haya, buscando al rubio y cuando al fin lo encontró lo mira parpadeo dos veces y luego se agacho.

-N-No quiero verle nun… – pero no termino, Zelda le había dado una cachetada muy fuerte.

-¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?, míralo como quieras, pero a leguas se nota que su actitud no es así, que posiblemente para gustarle a un chico como tú, cambio…. ¿No puedes ver los sentimientos de la gente? Eres un idiota…- Zelda lo miro con molestia. – No me vengas con lagrimas, yo perdí a mi madre y mi padre casi no está en casa, por eso puedo entenderte, si ella no lo sabe y lo hizo para tratar de hacerte sentir bien.

Estaba atónito, no lo podía creer sus ojos soltaban una ligera lagrima, y luego una amarga sonrisa se hizo presente.

-ella también perdió a sus padres, aun así sigue siendo la misma tonta infantil.

-¡es una chica! Nadie sabe como pensamos…-refunfuño – Link… yo te ayudare a que te dé un poco de respeto… pero tú no vuelvas a hacer eso… a hacer llorar a una chica no está bien.

-Zelda… - los ojos de Link no tenían otra cosa que mirar más que la encantadora mirada de la chica… su bondad… su ternura… la hacían única entre las que ya había conocido antes.

-¿sí? –Lo miro con una gran sonrisa.

-Me gustas – Luego de eso Link la tomo por sorpresa, la beso nuevamente en la boca.

Ella quedo sorprendida, él se quedo mirándolo un poco mas… le dedico una sonrisa y después del beso la abrazo…

-L-L-Link… no eres mi… mi novio… por favor no lo hagas nuevamente.

-ahora fingirás que si… te lo pido – le sonrió coqueto y Zelda se negó.-pero… ¡te lo imploro princesa! – se arrodillo… esa clase de pedidos, se podían negar fácilmente con un no… pero, de esa manera, no podía negarse.

-Link yo…

´-por favor… Zelda…

-…- ella no sabía si acceder o negar nuevamente- no lo sé…

-enserio y después de esto te dejare en paz… para siempre…

-¿promesa de caballero? – le extendió su dedo meñique.

-¡promesa de caballero! – ambos habían entrelazado sus meñiques ahora tenía que lidiar con este sujeto…

-a propósito como vas a decirle a esa chica que tu y yo somos "novios" – dijo ella remarcando con comillas en sus manos.

-pues no tengo idea que se dé cuenta… espero no ser matado o… que ella te mate a ti.

-ah… ¿y yo por qué?

-porque me tienes – la tomo por la cintura – porque ahora eres mi "novia" –sonrió.

-_COMO LO PENSÉ… este va a ser un largo mes… te odio Hitsu idiota._

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Bueno xD este es mi fic "Amor, Gusto o Amistad" xD un fic que no se si salió bien o si salió mal bla xD… como sea espero que les sea de su agrado… solo escribo pro afición y porque no tengo nada que hacer ne vacaciones y porque me gusta hacerlo… y aquí las aclaraciones:**

(*) Dudas a aclarar…

1.- **Eldrum Jorney (*)** **Link: **no lo sé… invente los apellidos de Link al azar no tiene familia.

2.- A Zelda le salían lágrimas de forma cómica. **(*): **Los que han visto anime me comprenden… si no busquen imágenes de anime llorando de forma cómica xD.

3.- como a los gatos se les toma por el cuero. **(*): **No es crueldad, de hecho a los gatos les gusta, no sienten nada y a cuero me refiero su piel de su espaldita xD… si no agarraste así a tu gato cuando lo regañaste no tuviste infancia… o gato jeje.

4.- la chica dejo desamparado al joven que vestía manera extraña, también era un twili. **(*)**: Si creo que me refiero al pobre insecto de Zant.

5.- soy... soy ¡claustrofóbico! **(*): **Link temiéndole a entrar encerrado en un espacio pequeño y obscuro… generalmente el siempre va hacia la aventura xD, no lo sé solo se me ocurrió. Por cierto esa enfermedad mental es horrible, como comedia se me ocurrió hacerle pasar un mal rato a Link.

6.- ¿me estás diciendo que esta chiquilla lemmon-chan me está… me está quitando a mi príncipe? **(*): **vulgarmente ne Japón a las chicas con poco pecho los otakus les dicen lemmon-chan refiriéndose a su pecho como limones y chan por ella. O la mayoría de los lolicones hombres encantados por las chicas que se ven tiernas o lindas. ¡Lolicon! T-T Link es pervertido.

7.- sentí como si ya nos hubiésemos visto. **(*)**: Generalmente Zelda es la que se da cuenta de su pasado, esta vez fue Link… si no jueguen ocarina y verán… cuando te encuentras con ella y eres niño te dirá algo curioso cuando te empieza a contar sobre su sueño te dice que no se ha presentado luego dice que es Zelda y pregunta el nombre. Si le pones Link al personaje tendrá más sentido lo que después dice. "_Link… Extraño, de alguna forma me es familiar_"


End file.
